


do me wrong (do me wrong, do me wrong)

by fudges



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Sexual Humor, toe sucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 16:08:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21340993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fudges/pseuds/fudges
Summary: Rhys contemplates the nature of his relationship with Katagawa Jr, and how it'll probably be the end of him eventually.AND/OR:Katagawa Jr. sucks toes.
Relationships: Katagawa Jr./Rhys (Borderlands)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 37





	do me wrong (do me wrong, do me wrong)

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry 'bout everything!

Being in bed with Katagawa was a strange experience. He was unlike any other partner Rhys had had before, which he knew Junior would take as a compliment, unfortunately. The man was voracious and greedy, and seemed constantly indecisive. He clearly hadn’t ever expected to get in bed with Rhys, and his eagerness to appreciate every moment of the experience made him flighty and odd. He’d pin Rhys down one second, and then back off and writhe over him a second later, shoving Rhys’ head into his neck and telling him to bite, and then holding him down so he could suck lovebites all down Rhys' chest. He almost always wanted to be the receiver, but Rhys was never in charge, lying back as Katagawa commanded the speed and the pace. He'd close his metal arm around Rhys' neck and tighten his fingers just a bit, not enough to bruise, but enough to feel. He looked every bit the crazy-obsessive he was on the inside when they were in bed together, and compounded it by whispering how Rhys "belonged to him" and how they "belonged together", and sometimes even how "they were destined to be brothers", which, if the world was just, really should've killed the mood.

It didn't, though. Sex with Katagawa was a dizzing experience, but an intoxicating one, and Rhys, despite himself, enjoyed it a lot. There was something amazing about someone who had an incredibly singular focus on you, despite the fact that he'd definitely caught Junior just breathing in his scent enough times to be worrying, even putting aside all the other crap.

Rhys had the vague feeling he'd be ending all of this in a cage, wearing a collar, but it was fun while it lasted. Right now, however, there were bigger problems.

Rhys squeaked, which unfortunately just made the pressure around his...toes intensify for a second, and then carefully calmed himself. He needed to sound in control. Rhys pushed himself onto on elbow from where he'd been laying down, staring down the length of his body, to where Katagawa's bent head was obscuring one of his feet.

"Junior, uhm, question." So it was a complete failure on the control front, but Katagawa got annoyed when he was called Junior, which would balance it out. An easy and obvious button to push.

Katagawa pulled Rhys's foot out of his mouth. Rhys winced at the incredibly loud pop. 

"Is something wrong, buddy?" Junior was abysmal at using pet names properly. Rhys had a suspicion he leaned into it, as revenge for the Junior thing.

Rhys looked down at him. "...Yeah? Yeah, I guess so. What're you doing." The question couldn't even be one. It came out as a flat statement. God, was this why Katagawa was so insistent he shower beforehand?

Katagawa cocked his head to one side. "Sucking toes. Cosmic said it'd be sexy, and it sounded interesting." He shrugged. "Plus, you said you didn't want to interface, so I thought we could try something else fun instead." He was referring to connecting their ports through a cord, which was an idea he'd argued for multiple times.

Putting aside the Cosmic comment (it was completely within Katagawa’s purview to read women's sex magazines, and if that'd been his only odd trait, Rhys would've been golden), and ignoring the interfacing one (there was literally no way Katagawa didn't have some spyware ready for Rhys to download directly to his brain and he'd had enough of sharing headspace with jackasses) there was a major question.

"Is- Is it sexy?" This, unfortunately, was a question. For both of them. His toes tingled as they dried, and he consciously kept himself from stretching them.

Junior stopped, and pulled his thinking face. Oh god. "Yeah, kinda. It's different, for sure." He gave Rhys a smarmy sneer. "I like the sounds you made."

Rhys shivered. "Yeah, well. I don't have a foot fetish, and you haven't mentioned one, so-"

"I could develop one." Katagawa sounded still sounded smarmy, and worse, like he was actively considering it. Rhys almost kicked him in the face, reflexively. As it were, his foot twitched in Katagawa's hands. Junior noticed and leaned it, pressing his cheek to it, while looking up at Rhys. The stupid "M" in his ECHO-eye gleamed. "But I won't do it again, if you really don't want me to. Do you want me to?"

Rhys looked down at him, considering. Katagawa wiggled slightly, accentuating the arch of his back. God, he was gorgeous, all long lean muscle and so tall. Rhys sometimes felt like a sugar daddy his company didn't make enough money for him to be. The gap between him and Katagawa, a scant ten years, felt like a millennium. 

Though that was what growing up in the lap of luxury, constantly using your silver spoon to scoop out your sibling's eyeballs had to do to you. 

That was what pushed him over the edge. Katagawa Jr., favorite son by elimination, probable eventual CEO of Maliwan was lying on his bed, arguing with him about licking his feet. Why was Rhys even bothering disagreeing?

Rhys dropped his head back, closed his eyes and fisted his cock with his flesh arm. "Just stop if I say to, alright?" 

You could hear Katagawa’s self-satisfied smile. "No problem, Rhysie."

Rhys groaned. "And stop calling me 'Rhysie', it sounds like 'greasy'. I hate it." 

Katagawa hadn't put his mouth back on Rhys yet, but he pressed his cheek to Rhys' foot as he talked, so Rhys could feel the shape of the words as he spoke them. "Rhys, I think I can call you whatever the hell I want."

Rhys didn't speak, exhaling hard through his nose instead. His dick was slowly stiffening in his grasp, and he moved his hand down it in one long stroke. 

Katagawa's smug silence spoke volumes. Rhys' whole body shivered as the other man's tongue slid in-between his toes, and then the warm wet heat of his mouth closed around Rhys' big toe again. Rhys couldn't stop himself from groaning this time, and he could feel Katagawa’s mouth move around him, felt the corners of his mouth turn up.

Collar and a cage. It was coming. Rhys only hoped he'd be comfortable.

**Author's Note:**

> i don't even have a foot fetish i don't even know what this is. 
> 
> title is from wetsuit by the vaccines


End file.
